Hell's Roulette
Hell's Roulette 'is a minigame in ''Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector. In the first season of Gregory Horror Show, the First Guest and Gregory play a board game that probably served as the inspiration for Hell's Roulette. It is located in the First Basement Floor, the Second Basement Floor, and the Third Basement Floor. The goal of the game is to either beat Gregory to the goal space or make his mental gauge run out. If successful, you win a variety of prizes. Although, the first time you play you will always win Roulette Boy's soul. You lose the game if Gregory beats you or your Mental Gauge runs out. Once Roulette Boy's soul is given to Death you will be able to play the game from the main menu. You will also be able to play from any Basement Floor, and get to select a prize before playing. Gameplay Roulette Boy will ask both you and Gregory to spin to see who goes first. If there is a tie, Roulette Boy will choose either of you randomly. Once the turn order is figured out, the game begins. When it's your turn, you have three main options: *Spin the wheel *Use an item - one per turn *Check the map Notes *After a game of Hell's Roulette is complete, every guests' position will be shuffled as if you had to watch a Horror Show *The mental gauge in Hell's Roulette is different from the Mental Gauge you use in the Gregory House. After a game of Hell's Roulette, your Mental Gauge will not go up or down because of the one in Hell's Roulette. It will be the same as when you started the game. Items Spaces Event Space effects *'''Trap bomb: Same effect as the Bomb space *'All Trap bomb': All spaces become trap bombs on the opponent's turn. *'Mass Decolorizer': All squares turn white on the opponent's turn. *'10 t'.: Same effect as 10 t. space. *'All 10 t'.: All spaces become 10 t. on the opponent's turn. *'10 t. Counter': Same effect as the 10 t. Counter space. *'Invisible': You turn invisible. The effect of any item and the 10 t. counter are negated this turn. *'Shrink Ray': Same effect as W Down, except it is applied to you, not the opponent. *'Item Drum': You get a random item. Essentially the same as getting an item from the board. Prizes After giving Roulette Boy's soul to Death, you will be able to play the game on any basement floor. Simply interact with the door to the Roulette Room on that floor and Roulette Boy should come out and ask if you want to play. Because you are not attempting to get his soul, he allows you to select a prize. There are different prizes depending on the floor you play in, and 10 prizes per floor. You are able to refresh the prize screen by simply exiting and then talking to Roulette Boy again. If you don't see the prize you want, just do that. Selecting the ??? prize gives you a chance of winning the Spin the Wheel books. Basement Floor 1 * Yellow Herb * Green Herb Tea * Energy Drink * Speed Up * Mind Up * Chinese Remedy * Fruit of Time * Pesticide Veggies * Scissor Salad * Gregory Trading Card Basement Floor 2 * Red Herb * Yellow Herb Tea * Energy Drink * Speed Up * Mind Up * Chinese Remedy * Fruit of Time * Expired Cheese * Mummy Stew * Chocolate Basement Floor 3 * Angel Herb * Red Herb Tea * Energy Drink * Speed Up * Mind Up * Chinese Remedy * Fruit of Time * Fresh Meat * Gold Tooth Soup * Roulette Boy Trading Card Category:Game Mechanics